


My End and My Beginning

by werewolf715



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minewt Songfic of John Legend's All of Me<br/>Rated for suicide attempts, slightly dark, and mentions of sex. Nothing too graphic, though</p>
<p>“What is in that bloody coffee?” <br/>“It’s an expresso, black.” Minho said, trying to hold back laughter. The boy glared, but his eyes were sparkling. “It’s Minho, by the way.” <br/>“Newt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My End and My Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to James Dashner, and not me. 
> 
> (A/N: I really like this song, and I have been thinking of making it into a songfic for a long time. Please don't forget to review, it helps me write more.)

_ What would I do without your smart mouth _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

_ You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

 

Minho stumbled into his morning class, incredibly grateful that his teacher, Professor Jansen (though more commonly known as Ratman), was not in yet. His cup of black coffee, though, held a enticing smell, and he couldn’t wait to get to his seat, and guzzle it down. He normally sat in the back, on an empty 2 by 1 seat, but today, someone was sitting in the other seat. A very asleep someone, with blond hair fanned out, and their face against the desk. Minho blinked. 

He shook the boy awake, Ratman would be in soon, and it wouldn’t do to get this guy in trouble. The boy waved his hand away, but Minho persisted. His groggy blue eyes peered up at Minho, and Minho blushed a little, and shoved his cup of coffee at him. And then he proceeded to study the boy, he had angelic features, and his slightly upturned nose gave him a bit of a mischievous look, and he was tall, yet petite, as if he could break any second. His eyes had a trustworthy look in them too. 

“Thanks so much, you’re my hero.” he said, taking a sip of the coffee, before his eyes bugged out and he started coughing. Minho took care to put the coffee down, and then pounded on his back. “What is in that bloody coffee?” 

“It’s an expresso, black.” Minho said, trying to hold back laughter. The boy glared, but his eyes were sparkling. “It’s Minho, by the way.” 

“Newt.”  _ Newt.  _ Minho rolled the name around his tongue, and decided that he quite liked the sound of it.  

“So, Newt, how do you take your coffee?” 

“Macchiato, three sugars and one milk.” Minho stared. Newt grinned cheekily back, “I’m a sweet person.” Minho snorted, and Newt raised an eyebrow, “But why, Minho, is there going to be a next time?” Minho decided that he quite liked the sound of Newt saying his name, in that British accent. He shrugged. 

“Depends on whether or not you continue to take this class.” Newt shrugged, and offered up a smile. 

“Maybe. Depends on whether or not you get me coffee.” this surprised a laugh out of Minho, and Newt smirked. Minho shrugged, grinning. 

“Probably.” 

 

_ What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

 

Sometimes Newt worried Minho. He realized early on, that for all of his jokes, snarks and laughter, he wasn’t a very happy person. The limp that Newt had was from that one time that he tried to kill himself. And Minho worried. He worried every single time that Newt had those bad days, when he just stood, listlessly. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt, but this was just a battle between Newt and his mind, his beautiful mind. 

It became better, over the weeks, the months, the years, but every once in a while, Newt would vanish. He felt disabled, when this happened, as if he was hit by a bullet, but by no one, and no where visible. It was during one of these times that Minho realized that he loved Newt. 

  
  


_ My head's underwater _

_ But I'm breathing fine _

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

 

Newt enjoyed swimming. He didn't feel disabled under the water. His arms sliced through them like water. His favourite place was probably the lake near his house. It was only normal that he would show Minho this, after all, Minho was his best friend (although Newt wished it might be more.) 

He brought Minho under the clear water of the lake, and splashed him once. Of course, he fomented a splash battle. Thankfully, at only the shallow end of Newt’s lake. Minho grinned at him, water making his dark hair spike up, but still look crazy. Newt’s heart ached. 

“Well, come on then! You still haven’t shown me the rest of the pool.” 

“It’s a  _ lake,  _ Minho! But fine, come on.” Newt grabbed his hand, and then blushed when Minho didn’t let go, and dragged him along. Soon, the water was up to their chests, and Newt stopped for a minute, looking at Minho. There was some beads of water in his eyelashes, and his teak eyes looked at Newt a little strangely. A slight tint of pink highlighted Newt’s cheeks. 

“What?” he asked coming closer. 

“You have a bit of-” Minho reached out a hand, and brushed something from Newt’s cheek. “A bit of sand.” 

Newt blushed more, “Oh.” 

Minho leaned in a little, his eyes glistening. Newt’s lips parted slightly, and then were covered by Minho’s mouth. It took a couple minutes for this to register.  _ Minho was kissing him!  _ And then he started kissing him back. Minho tasted a bit like peppermint, and like raspberries. Then they started moving, a frenzied movement, completely unorthodox, but still beautiful. Minho’s hands roamed, before finally settling on Newt’s belt loops, and Newt’s hands slid around Minho, before settling on his wet, midnight hair, pulling it up, into spikes. Minho bit, harshly, and Newt gasped, letting Minho slip his tongue in. It was magical, and completely crazy. Newt’s mind could have imploded but he wouldn’t have cared. Eventually though, they would probably have to breathe, but Minho was like oxygen, pulling him in and not letting him go. And this was something Newt wanted, no,  _ needed.  _

  
  


_ 'Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

 

Minho knew that Newt thought that he wasn’t good enough. That Newt thought that he wasn’t worth it. But Minho knew better. Before, during, and after sex, he tried to make sure that Newt saw what he saw. Worshipping his body, planting butterfly kisses on his bad leg, his good leg, his chest, and arms, and everywhere else. He loved Newt’s body, and every part of him. His lean arms, the soft curve of his cheek, and the sharp edges of his angular chin. 

“Minho, why do you stay with me?” Newt asked, his fingers playing across Minho’s chest. Minho sat up, and took Newt’s face in his hands, and kissed him, softly, but with meaning, and with reassurance. 

“Because I love you.  _ All  _ of you.” Newt looked contemplative and Minho folded his larger body over Newts. He was gentle, because although Newt complained that he hated it, he knew he didn’t. “I love your kindness, your mood swings, your bad leg, your good leg, your eyes, that hatred you have of moths, I love  _ you.  _ You’re my angel.” 

Newt hit his chest, but with no real hatred. 

“You sappy shank.” he said, Minho looked at him, so that Newt would know he was serious. Newt leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you too.” 

Newt hated his bad leg, his weakness, how he was now acrophobic. But Minho knew better, Minho loved that. 

  
  


_ Give your all to me _

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning _

_ Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I hope that you liked that. Please R&R! Tell me how I can improve and I’ll be glad to incorporate! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
